Kita
by BlackRose108
Summary: Usually, at times like these he called Kita, but whenever he did lately she wouldn't come. KATAANG.


**This one I found to be pretty cute. Just a short little tale of Aang's childhood back at the Southern Air Temple. **

Kita

"Kita!" Aang called, it wasn't in his excited voice as he usually did. It was more anxious and worried.

"Troubles?" Kita asked Aang and smiled softly at him, that small little curl of her lips nearly melted him on the spot. Aang knew at twelve years old he shouldn't still have an old childhood imaginary friend, but in times like these—when the council of elders told him he was the Avatar—he felt the only one who would understand him was Kita, his imaginary friend.

"I'm the Avatar, Kita" He just came out and said, his face not meeting hers, but his eyes were wide and expressive enough for Kita. Immediately knowing her cue she wrapped Aang into her arms slowly, and he grabbed the hand of hers that was on his shoulder, leaning into her neck.

Kita was imaginary, yes, so then why did she feel so real to Aang?

He looked up, her long flowing Blue robes matched perfectly with her sapphire eyes and tanned skin. But her hair was Aang's favorite. It was natural for him to imagine a girl with long, flowing, and unshaved hair since that wasn't a common state around the temples. But what he found odd was that she had ominous hair loops like the girls of the water tribe. Certainly he didn't pick that nation to resemble Kita after, though she did. Shaking off the thought Aang relaxed into her embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kita asked him, tenderly running her hand over his arrow.

"There's nothing to talk about really," Aang sighed. "They said they need me because there's a war coming."

"Oh," Kita gasped, yet it was a controlled and subtle gasp, like it was no surprise to her. "And what are you supposed to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but the elders said they're going to start training me on more battle techniques." Aang's brows scrunched at the thought. Air bending was not a particularly battle tactic bending style. It was more graceful and relaxing, so to use it in battle was new and almost unsettling for Aang.

"Hmm," she hummed to him and kissed his forehead gingerly. Most of Kita's actions towards Aang were soft and loving and motherly. Like the mother Aang never had and the maternal filling Gyatso could never fill. He had tagged Kita the perfect dream girl for him, and often told her he loved her. Though Aang was a little shaky on what love was but it was nice to get a general gist of it. "You'll do fine Aang." She finally told him, backing up her statement with her reassuring smile and gentle squeeze of her hands.

_Her touch_, Aang thought, _it's so real_.

"Why don't you get some rest Aang?" Kita suggested and lied him down. She placed two of her fingers on his eyelids and closed the slowly, causing Aang to giggle.

"What would I do without you Kita?" Aang laughed.

"Go insane I suppose," she joked, though they both knew the situation was rather serious. "You do know you have to fend for your own soon." Aang shook his head rapidly and turned his face into his pillows.

"You and Gyatso are all I have." He closed almost cried at the bitter truth of that his friends had rejected him just within hours of finding out he was the Avatar.

"Oh, Aang." Kita sighed and ran her hands down the side of Aang's cheek, he completely leaned into her touch, clutching onto her hand and kissing it tenderly. All the while his eyes were fixated solely on hers. He beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you," Aang breathed, watching Kita suck in a breath. Aang had said that before, but it was usually in a giggle, not in such a serious voice.

"I know," she told him, sadness in her every motion now. "But…Aang..I'm…I'm not real."

"No!" Aang yelled, almost too loudly that it echoed off the stone walls of his room and probably out to the hallway. He clutched the sides of her arms roughly and leaned his forehead to her chest. "You are real, you-you have to be real." Kita sucked in another breath and pushed his head further into her chest, his ear to the center.

"Listen Aang...listen to my heart beat." Aang obeyed, sliding his arms from her arms to her back. But, he only squeezed her harder in anguish when he realized, no heart beat was there.

"Kita…" he trailed off, though his head never left her chest.

"I'm not real Aang…I'm in your mind. _Only_ your mind." The words fell from her lips in pained breaths and Aang realized this was just as hard for her as it was for him somehow.

"But…when you touch me it feels so-"

"In your mind," she finished for him and hugged him tighter; she could already tell her robes were being soaked through with his tears.

"So you're going to go now?" Aang asked bitterly in a tone that didn't fit his otherwise innocent voice. "Like everyone's doing?" She lifted his head from her chest and wiped away his tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and leaned in to give him one last kiss on the forehead, but he stopped her, taking her face in his hands and guiding it towards his lips instead. Aang had never felt this way about anything before, it was very new and very scary and a little too overwhelming that he started sweating like mad…but yet he continued with shaking lips, trying to kiss her.

"Kita," he exhaled dipping his head only to feel nothing there. He opened his eyes. She was gone. "Kita!" He cried.

0O0

"Aang be reasonable," Gyatso tried to calm a very worried Aang down. He had overheard the elders talking about sending him away from Gyatso. After Kita's disappearance Gyatso was the sole person that kept Aang sane. Because of him he was able to smile and laugh, take that away and what would become of him?

"No, it's just another thing the Avatar can't have right…love and happiness?" He slammed the door to his room and flopped down on his bed. Breathing constricted and tears flowing freely. Usually, at times like these he called Kita, but whenever he did lately she wouldn't come.

"Kita!" He called just to make sure but, as usual, nothing came. He cried harder. "Kita!" He called again, but not for her to come, just to say her name.

"Aang…" her voice echoed in his ears and he sprang up immediately.

"Kita?....Kita please come back, I need you." He heard her sigh, yet still he couldn't see her.

"No, Aang." She warned him and Aang knew what she meant. She was saying good-bye in some sort of way.

"Will I ever see you again?" Aang asked softly, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Of course," Kita told him without hesitation.

"I love you Kita." Aang said, quietly.

"Aang…" Kita sighed again.

"Will you ever feel the same?" He asked, cutting her off before she could trail back to her sentence. "Will you ever say you love me back?"

"Yes….yes Aang I will…just be patient."

_Just be patient………_

0O0

Aang pulled away from her lips with great difficulty, smiling At the girl he loved so much and who had just kissed him.

"I love you Aang," she whispered, snuggling her head into his neck and holding him tighter. He smiled in contentment and kissed her soft, brown hair. Aang pulled her face up to stare into her blue eyes, sparkling with nothing but love for him.

"I love you too, Katara."

**Who doesn't love brain teasers, right? **


End file.
